last stand
by Wolfie With A Quill
Summary: after a marines squad is wiped out by aliens he is saved by a predator. can he band together with his new ally and make it out alive? r and r rating to be safe. chapter seven is up.
1. Chapter 1 alone in the dark

fuck... fuck... fuck... was all the marine could mumble as he sat against a wall under a dim light.

his squad was gone. or at least. they would be. he heard the last scream come from the darkness

and clutched his pistol hard. all he had was a pistol. he knew he stood no chance of survival.

hearing the scream end. he slowly brought the pistol to his head. he cried silent tears. then

came the hissing. he looked up and saw the being made of pure fear and suffering that

had took all their lives. he saw the light reflect off its skin. ready to strike him. but a strange.

growl. interrupted it. a large outline could be seen in the darkness. he heard the aliens body

snap like a toothpick and thrown to the side. the large figure came into view. he had seen

something. much similar to this thing. large. metal armor. scales and clawed hands. he had see

one. only much smaller compared to this one. the figure walked to him. seemingly gliding

over the floor. kneeling down to his height. observing him. he put his finger over the trigger.

ready to end it before this thing could mutilate him. while he was afraid he felt a strange

feeling of marvel and admiration for the thing before him. feeling eyes on him made him feel

a form of security. strange and alien. but a feeling of warmth and kindness was there.

which he was happy to have. the creature slowly raised its hand and took the gun away. seeming

to know what it was for. he looked the thing over. very muscular. and seemed to be a

cross between a human and a dinosaur. he was alarmed when he raised a hand to his head

and grasped his neck. wait. he? he himself was unsure how he made that connection.

but he supposed it was better than calling him an it. so he came to that conclusion. now

to answer the question of why he was seeming to examine his head. slowly turning it back

and fourth and side to side. he withdrew his hand and stood up. staring down at him.

starting to walk off. but he stopped and looked back at him. beckoning him to come

he slowly got up and joined him. he gave him a pulse rifle. the marine was confused as to why

he had it. but he was glad to have some form of protection. … and a chance to raise hell on those xeno bastards. With that in his mind. He fallowed his new ally out of the room. Seeing a small ray of hop that he might make it out alive.

And so my first avp story. I wont continue unless you guys want me to. Send me ideas for the story you want. And flame me if you like.


	2. Chapter 2 the prisoner

Hello and welcome to last stand chapter 2. first off id like to say that I didn't get a single review for this. And I know I said I wouldn't do any more chapters if I didn't get a positive review. But I have someone who has put me on author alert. So if you are reading this and you are that person thank you very much. And if you put me on your list because you read my only other story. I will try to update it soon as well. I do accept anonymous reviews for anyone who does not have an account. Even though probably only 3 people are fallowing this thing. And this chapter is from the predators view. As a last announcement please review this story. I really want to know what people think of it. So with all that crap out of the way. On with the story.

Pain... pain is all I feel. Pain is all I know... pain is the one word description for my life. Pain... I have been here in this prison fir 100 years. And for a thousand more I am to suffer. All for my one crime. I am to spend the rest of my life here. I am kon. A ounce proud warrior. Now I am nothing more than a piece of rotting flesh. My brothers have forsaken me. And my honor is gone. All because of my one crime. I am kon. A prisoner of my own ignorance. Of my own greed. And of my one crime. And because of my one crime. Everything I have ever cared for is gone. I am kon. And my breaking point is near. As I fight against the darkness that consumes me. I know. I will relive my one crime again. As sleep finally consumes me. My memory's come back to haunt me.

I was on the serpent home world. My brothers and I could barely see. All we could see was black. As serpents came at us by the thousands it seemed. We were on a cliff. Awaiting extraction. The drop ship was minutes away. If only I had known that. We were overwhelmed. One of my brothers set his wrist bracer to overload. Just as a serpents tail stabbed him through the stomach from behind. He screamed in pain as they began to rip him apart. The wrist bracer on its last 3 digits. I ran and tried to kill the serpents surrounding him. But more and more swarmed. I knew my other brothers were dead or dying. We were the only ones left who stood a chance. A serpent tail grazed my neck. Soon one small cut became a large gaping wound. I fell next to my brother. And I made the biggest mistake of my life. I stopped the wrist bracer from overloading on the last digit. And the look in my brothers eyes. Has scarred me. Those so miserable yet so hateful eyes. Had I seen them another second I would have killed myself. But a serpent put its claw through his eyes. I tried to set my wrist bracer to overload. Praying I could correct my error. But the pain and blood loss overcame me and I fell out of the waking world. I woke up on the drop ship Chained to a table. Then I saw them. Three medics. All of them staring me down with as much hatred as my fallen brother. If I could of I would have ended it. But my restraints held me down. Tears in my eyes.

I awoke hyperventilating. Then a guard came in. get up bad blood. The guard said coldly. Gathering my nonexistent strength, I stood up. He directed me out of my cell. To a door. When I walked in I had to shield my eyes. Lights were here. I was used to darkness. But as they adjusted I saw the room. It was white all over. A table with chairs on either side was all that was in it. Also white. But that was not what kon was looking at. He was looking at the being in the chair on the other side of the table. the high elder. The guard walked out and the high elder motioned him to sit.. Kon... you are a disgrace. But you know that don't you? The high elder said. Yes I do. Kon answered. But kon. I have an offer for you. If you go to sahiri. Without anyone else. And you only have a young bloods weapons and armor. And you kill the serpent queen that resides there. I will give you freedom. Kons legs felt weak. Had he just been offered a chance at redemption? Had the high elder offered him a chance to restore his honor and be free of his prison? But it was no easy feat. Only the most skilled warriors were permitted to go anywhere near sahiri. It had as many serpents as the serpent home world. And humans had somehow set up many camps on it recently. And only with young blood weapons and armor. It was sounding more impossible each second. But redemption is the reward. He would do anything to be free of this life of pain and misery he lead. High elder. Im sorry but. How am I to attempt that in my weak state? Kon asked. You will be given 2 weeks of training. No more and no less. And if you fail this and show your face again. I will make sure that you are tortured for as long as you live in the most painful ways possible. Are we clear? Asked the high elder. Yes elder. I will welcome it with open arms should I fail again. Answered kon. And with that kon left.

he prepared to set out to sahiri. After 2 weeks of nonstop weight lifting, pushups, pullups, and endless running on tracks. Kon was given a small ship. And he set out for sahiri. The only reason guards hadn't been escorting him. Was because they knew he wouldn't try to escape. But they had little faith he would return. After what seemed like days to kon. Sahiri came into view. It looked like a big dark green gas cloud. Kon slowed down as he neared the planet. He pushed a few buttons and music came on. He loved to listen to human music. Many of his kind did. Lucky for him. This ship had his favorite song. The one who created it was a. _bon jovi_. A very odd name he thought. But he loved the song he was listening to. He believed it was called. _Its my life_. Kon was always excited when he heard this song. The lyrics were inspiring to him. He had seen humans before they went into combat. And they played songs like this before they went to fight. Kon listened to the song as he went through the green mist that shrouded the planet.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted._

_A silent pray for the faith-departed_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud. _

_Its my life, and its now or never!_

_And I ain't gonna live forever, its my life._

_my hearts like an open highway._

_Like Frankie said I did it my way._

_I just wanna live while im alive!_

_Its my life!_

Kons ship flew through the green mist and saw the planet. It was like an immense jungle. Some trees were as tall as kon. Others were over 100 feet tall. He could see giant rock formations. And a giant volcano. Lava oozing from the top onto the ground. Witch had made small trenches were the lava flowed like a stream. Tall grass waved freely in the wind. A true masterpiece of nature. But kon wasent here to see the sights. He saw what looked like an abandoned military base on a cliff. Kon landed next to it and climbed onto the ground. Scoping the area before walking to the base. The mechanical door was dented from the inside and would not open. Kon put his hand in the small gap between the 2 door pieces and tried to pry them open. He saw something stir in the darkness that was on the other side. He pried the door open halfway and heard a hiss and saw more movement. Before he knew it a swarm of black blur's had flew through the doorway and knocked him down. He drew his wrist blades and jumped up. Only to discover it was mere small flying creatures that looked similar to what humans called a bat. But they had no eyes and longer snouts. And they had longer legs. So they could walk or fly. As kon calmed down and the swarm left. he squeezed through the half open doors. He heard a small tapping sound. Coming in small rapid bursts. He walked down the corridor. The noise became louder. He fallowed the noise until he reached a very large room. It seemed to be what the humans called a garage. Many vehicles were lined up on one side. Fallen poles and broken lights crowded the floor. Now kon knew it was gunfire he had heard. He saw a unarmed human running across the room. But a serpent pounced on him from the ceiling and pulled him into a vent in the floor. Soon after the humans screams were muffled. Then kon saw a human with what they called a pulse rifle. Running and jumping across the roofs of jeeps. Firing behind him at a serpent that was chasing him. He fell to the floor when he got to the last jeep. Just barely missing the serpent that was trying to pounce on him. The human quickly opined the back door to the jeep and got in. the serpent broke through the glass part of the door and began tearing the human apart. Kon walked to the jeep. The serpent still finishing off the dying human. Kon grabbed its head and ripped it off quickly. The humans mangled body leaned up just a bit to see kon. Then fell back down. Kon bowed his head to the lifeless body. He had great respect for humans. Even if they were the enemy. Picking up his pulse rifle he placed it on his back. He would study the weapon later. Kon saw one last human. Scared and clutching a pistol under the only working light left in the place. A serpent slowly came into the light and the human pointed the gun at his head. Kon grabbed the creature just before it went to kill the human. Snapping its bones in the midsection easily. And after a moment tossing it aside. Walking to the human and kneeling to his height. After studying him. He took the gun away. hm... perhaps this human may be of use to me. He thought. Inspecting the human. The human had lost his helmet and had a scar across his eye. But this was an old scar. He had a new scar across his cheek. And he could tell the human was a young blood. He wore a heavy vest with many weapons. A knife. A grenade. And magazines for guns. But what kon noticed almost instantly was that the human had sharp teeth, he had heard that in some places humans files their teeth as a right of passage. Or just to alter there appearance. He put a hand to the humans neck and turned it side to side. hm. Even if he is not useful to me. It was only fair he got a chance to get revenge on the serpents. The elder never said I couldn't have a human join me. Kon got up and walked to the door. Stopping to look back at the human. Beckoning him to join him. The human got up and slowly walked to him. Kon gave him the rifle he had taken from the human. The human looked confused. But took it. They began to walk back out to were kon had came in.

and the chapter is over. I worked hard on this **SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

I will have chapter 3 out as soon as I can. And **AFTER YOU REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 game over

Hello my fans! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And this chapter was delayed because I got a virus. Twice in the same week. But hopefully its smooth sailing from here on out. Iv read all the reviews and tried to make everyone happy in this chapter. But keep in mind. This story is NEVER becoming a romance. This chapter is from the marine. And its going to be more detailed then the awful first chapter I had with him. And iv given him a name to. From now on he is ace maktavish. But on with the story.

Well this is a lot to take in. my squad is dead, I am on an alien planet, and I am tagging along with a ten

foot version of Rambo, who for all I know could be the enemy. But hey, its better than being dead I

suppose. Maybe some squads survived the attack and made it to the fall back position. But that's for

later, Now I have to focus on getting out of this hell hole. Thought ace as he walked with his new...

friend, down the corridor to the exit. He could see the daylight coming through the door. Then he felt

something under his feet shake and stopped. Kon stopped to, and soon they could barely keep there

balance as the ground shook violently. They made a dash for the door, but the ground beneath them fell

apart and they fell into a dark pit. After about 6 seconds of falling they hit the ground face first,

knocking them both out cold. Then it all came back. Ace was standing at his post in the garage, he and

the rest of his squad were on watch for xenomorphs. They were very ill prepared. Only the Sargent had

a motion tracker, and they didn't have any heavy weapons. The base was just set up, and there were

almost no defenses other than his squad and five others. They had lost all there turret ammo in the last

attack. And supply's weren't going to arrive until tomorrow. So they could only pray there weren't going

to be any big swarms. This is bullshit man. We don't have anything but marines with faulty guns. How

do they expect us to hold our position here with nothing? Said Blake. Sprawled out on the hood of a

jeep. He was the rookie. Slicked back hair. Pale skin. And rather scrawny. He was just bound to die. We

all knew it. Well its not like waylaynd utonies gonna be able to give all of us tanks and the best

weapons there are. We have a shitload of other bases on this backwash planet. So we have to make due.

Answered ray. Standing by the door out of the garage. He was the cool guy. Which instantly means he

is black. Just a law of war. If you are black. You don't have nothing to worry about. He was big and

well built. He had a bulls-eye carved on his helmet. He hadn't seen as much action as others. But you

had to respect him for his unbreakable spirit. Yeah but ray you must admit it would be nice to have

better weapons. Ace said from the chair he was in. the average guy. … just average. Nothing special.

Other than his bizarre sharp teeth. Which grew naturally because of a disorder he had. Why don't you

ladies just shut up? We have what we have. Simple as that. Said sergeant wells, He was the grouchy yet

reliable Irish guy. He was the only one who never wore a helmet. He said it was because he aimed

better. But we all thought he was trying to act tough, But really it was just pure stupidity. He had short

bushy hair. They all went silent and an hour passed. Then Blake started to whistle a tune. All but the

sarge joined in, then they became bored with that, deciding that singing eye of the tiger was more

entertaining. But very aggravating for the sarge.

_Risen up back on the street!_

_went the distance now im back on my feet!_

_Just a man and his will to survive!_

_so many times, it happens to fast!_

_You trade your passion for glo- _CONTACT! The sarge yelled as he fired at a vent. They could hear his

motion tracker going off like crazy. They all got in a group in the center of the room. Where are they?!

Blake yelled. They are... their.... everywhere. The sarges answer creaked out. They're coming from all

sides! Dear god its an army! Hundreds! Shit! The sarge yelled and he began to shake. So did the rest of

them. 60 meters and closing! Sarge yelled. 50! . 40! . 20! he yelled. Where the fuck are they!? He

yelled. 10 meters! Sarge yelled looking in all directions at once. WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE THE

FUCK ARE THEY! Ray yelled. THE VENTS IN THE FLOOR! Ace yelled. THEY ARE RIGHT

UNDER US! Sarge yelled. They all looked around wildly. After several minutes went by with nothing.

The pa system came on. Attention all personnel. Due to an electric pulse generated by radio chatter.

Your motion trackers are giving false readings. That is all. Everyone was silent. They all chuckled and

went back to there posts. "Where the fuck are they!?" Ray said impersonating Blake. Then let out one

big laugh. "contact!" Ace yelled like sarge. 2 hours later they were back to singing.

"we are the champions, my friends!"

"no time for losers, Because we are the champions!"

" bow, now now!" ray mimicked a guitar.

"Of the world!"

shut up! Sarge yelled. If I have to listen to one more second of your horrible singing I will skin you all!

Sarge yelled. They all shut up. Then the sarges motion tracker started beeping again. More radio

chatter? Blake asked. Probably. Sarge answered. Then the pa system came on. Attention! Attention! We

have confirmed xenomorph presence in the base! Came a worried voice. They all looked at each other.

Then ran to the middle of the room. How many we got? Ace asked. Well looks like we have a few

coming our way from the vents, damn these things are moving faster than normal. Sarge said. Then

everything went black. Then red lights came on. The pa system came on again. Everyone! Get out of

the base and fall back to the jungle! Wait, they're here! Open fi- gaahhh! The pa system became static.

Ray! Hot wire a jeep! We need to get out of here now! The sarge yelled. On it! Ray yelled and ran to a

jeep and opined it. But a xeno jumped on the roof of the jeep. Then the lights all went out. All exept

one. A small dim light in a corner. Ace ran to it and watched, as one by one they fell. One by one they

were killed. He would see things when they would fire the guns. Things he never thought he would

have to see. He saw Blakes guts ripped out of his body. Acid blood melting the sarges flesh. The last

thing he saw before he his his face in his hands was the sarge running from a xeno unarmed. Then he

drew his pistol. Ace woke up with a gasp, shooting up and looking around. He lit a flare, Fog blinded

him. He could only see a few feet in front of him. He was in a small catacomb. He was underground

from what he could tell. But where was his old travel buddy? Looking around for him. He found his

rifle. Then heard a growl from behind him. Turning his head fast he saw kon. Kon was looking around

as well. The impact had messed up his mask. He could only see heat. His other visions were rendered

useless. He would need to repair it when they reached the surface... if they ever did, that is. Kon walked

ahead. Ace tried to get up but a searing pain shot through his left leg. He cried out in pain. Falling back

down. Kon turned sharply and inspected his leg. Kon lifted ace up onto his back. Ace was surprised.

Fist he saved my life, Now he is giving me a piggy back ride? Ace thought. Kon walked through the

catacomb maze for half an hour. But felt like he was going in circles. "hey, I don't know if you

understand me but, if you go a few more feet to the right. That should be where a weak in the ground

is, and maybe you can break it." ace suggested. Kon looked at him, and ace could tell he was

wondering how he knew. Well we were told all the weak spots in the base. So we would know were to

guard. Ace said. Kon turned back and walked to the right. "this is it, if I can plant some explosives. We

might be able to- WOAH!" Ace yelled as kon jumped and broke through the ground. Landing outside

the base. "... or we could do that" ace said. So they gazed over the landscape. Not being able to predict

were this journey would take them. It was that special time. You where inside your own world. All the

bad times didn't mean anything all of a sudden. All that they cared about was now. It felt like an ending

to a fan-fiction. Even though I will be damned if this doesn't continue.

And so the third chapter ends. Im at a loss of were to go from here. But fear not! I will find a way!


	4. Chapter 4 join the party

First off I must apologize for the third chapter. I finished it at five in the morning and forgot to go back and add punctuation. And I'v noticed my fans are growing in numbers! Thanks to every one of you who read my story. And especially to those who reviewed. And, as you may have guessed, this chapter is from the predator's view. Whoever can tell me who the new character in this chapter is based off of will decide the next character to join. Just review and describe the character you want. On with the story.

"I'm starting to think this human is more trouble than he's worth," thought Kon, scouting over the landscape.

"What the hell is that?" Ace said more than asked.

Kon followed his gaze to something very large hidden under the trees in the distance, shaking all of them as it went. It began gaining speed as it headed for the cliff they were on. Then suddenly disappeared. Everything was still, no trace of whatever the thing was.

"Perhaps it was what caused the cave-in, but something that big doesn't just disappear. It had to of gone somewhere" Kon thought, puzzling over the event.

His thought was broken by Ace. "Maybe we should go" Ace suggested. Kon made his way to his luckily 2 person ship, placed Ace in the back, got in and started it up.

"Now, where to go from here? Should I keep the human with me? Or just leave him? He has been a bit of a slowdown, but he has helped some. I suppose I must wait to see what happens, if all goes well we can both get out of this," Kon thought.

Then in the distance Kon could see a light shooting upward into the air, leaving a trail of smoke as it went. "A distress signal?" thought kon. He activated the ships cloaking device and flew closer. Then he saw a small site with make-shift barricade of random equipment made into a circle. Metal boxes and poles were on the inside. Kon supposed humans would be in the middle. But no one was in sight, not even a single serpent could be seen. "Maybe they abandoned the site?" thought Kon.

He landed the ship outside the circle and got out. Walking to the circle, vaulting over it and looking over the wreckage. When something caught his eye. He walked to the middle of the circle and knelt to the ground, picking up a blood-splattered tag. Kon looked it over then put it in his pocket, he stood up and looked around again. And a human quickly stood up from the other side of the barricade, yelling and pointing a pistol at kon. Kon quickly on impulse drew his wrist blades and took a battle stance. The human stopped yelling and stared at him for a bit, "hold me." he said weakly and fell to the ground.

Kon walked to the human, rather scrawny. A buzz cut complimented his attire, He wore less than the other humans he had seen. He only had on a green t shirt and camouflage pants. Oddly enough he was also missing a boot. "I can't have another one, my ship's only for two. Then again, he doesn't have a broken leg."

Kon's thoughts were broken when he heard his ship shut off. "Please don't be out of fuel" Kon said aloud. Looking back at the ship he saw that smoke was fuming from it. Then looking back at the human, said the most logical explanation. "Kami hates me."

Kon returned to his ship and indeed, it was empty. "so they didn't even give me a ship that was full, perfect." he thought. He picked up Ace and placed him on his back again. "Looks like I am gonna start a little pack." he thought.

The other human had gotten over his shock and stared at Kon. Kon beckoned for him to follow. The human quickly came to his side, and they began to walk. After a few minutes of walking Ace started to make conversation. "So. What happened to your squad?" Ace asked.

"We made it out of the base and set up a fort. As you can see it didn't work out so well." he answered. He had a light British accent "Well. Welcome to the party. Got a name?" Ace asked.

"Spoon. And thanks. That means a lot coming from the guy on the incredible hulk's back." Spoon answered with a small smile and chuckle.

"Here. You better take this." Ace said and handed Spoon his pulse rifle.

"What about you?" Spoon asked. "Well I feel pretty safe on Rambo's back." Ace answered.

"Kon" Kon said, annoyed at the names he was being called.

They looked surprised of course. "... your name's Kon?" Ace asked.

Kon nodded. "... King Kong." Spoon said, and he and ace laughed. Kon sighed.

And so they walked. This strange pack that had formed over time. That, unknown to them, would grow more. With the most unlikely of beings. With the most unfamiliar of faces. And also unknown to them, they were making history. For better or for worse. Their actions would echo through time for many years to come. Exactly how and what they did. You will have to wait until the author writes the next chapter.

And so chapter 4. im sorry its not as lengthy as others. But I have been real busy. And will put up the next chapter as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5 infection

Chapter 5, I cant believe it. This was supposed to be a one shot. But now its five chapters long. I must thank all of you for reading and reviewing this. And mad props to the dark destroyer. He got the guy spoons based off right. And in case you are wondering spoon is based off of spoon. From dog soldiers, the best werewolf movie ever. And thanks for the story idea. I will try to write it. And this chapter is from spoons view. But you don't want to read this. So lets start the chapter.

It was starting, Everything was getting darker, I couldn't feel anything. My breathing shallow, my heartbeat slow and heavy, my eyes slowly closed. And it all came back.

Spoon was sprawled out on the roof of a jeep. (you can tell that a lot of marines like to do that.) with a cigarette in his mouth. "spoon. What the hell are you doing?" asked Dillon, Chewing on his tobacco, Laying against a wall.

The big tough guy of the group. He wore a heavy sleeveless jacket, with an GTV shirt under it, (the new MTV) heavy camouflage pants, And a cowboy hat. "what do you mean?" asked spoon.

"you know what I am talking about you tea sucking pansy. You and those cancer sticks of yours." he barked back. "oh and that chew is any better?" spoon retorted. Dillon's eyes became wide.

"I will have you know. That those things will turn you into a stupid slack jawed fagot, this stuff on the other hand, will make you a god damn sexual tyrannosaurs, just like me." he said proudly. ( does Dillon remind you of anyone? From predator perhaps? )

"oh I am jealous, All the guys must love you." spoon joked. "well maybe if you two screws would stop goofing around and focus, then you might get something done." chimed in cooper. He was a bit of a smart ass. Cocky, ignorant, and spoke in one liners.

"oh would all of you just shut up?" groaned charlie. He was just a middle age office worker with gear and a gun. With a sappy cow lick to boot.

"why stop them charlie? Its proving to be a great source of amusement." Hige chuckled. He was the funny man. He always saw the best of things. But most of us thought he was just a loony.

He always wore a mask over his head. Which only exposed his bright silver eyes. No one had ever seen his real face though. He said it was because he was a spec op and couldn't afford to be seen. He also wore a bullet proof vest. Even though he knew it wouldn't do much against xeno blood. "Hige don't encourage them." cooper said.

(you may notice I put a lot of people from movies and shows in here. Whoever gets them all when the story is finished can decide my next story! After my next fan fic of dog soldiers that is.)

then the pa system came on. "attention all personnel. Attention all personnel. Due to an electric pulse generated by radio chatter, your motion trackers are giving false readings. That is all."

"so spoon, you wanna try some chew? Wanna be a REAL man?" Dillon asked while chewing the chew that he wanted spoon to chew because he likes chew. Yep. I just put in a random joke of my own.

Spoon smiled. "Dillon If being a man is being like you, a stupid trigger happy hill billy. Then im just gonna stick with cancer sticks." spoon said with a smile. Dillon sighed, "sarge you know how much longer till we get more supply's?" Dillon asked the sarge. Who was currently leaning on a wall, sipping some water from his canteen.

Sarge was like a combination of spoon and Hige. He was like a cool yet always up beat action flick hero. "well Dillon they say at most, 2 days. But quite frankly I think that's bullshit." sarge said. "you think it will be longer?" asked spoon. "no I mean they aren't coming. Why do you think we have such shity equipment? Even in this shit hole we have shit compared to every other base on this rock." sarge asked and took another mouthful of his cold water.

"well sarge while to your credit we aren't very well prepared. But that doesn't mean waylands just gonna drop the base and everyone in it." Hige said. "how do you know that? Maybe they are just gonna give us up and scrap the base right now." cooper asked. "we don't know anything. that's what scares me" sarge said. Then the sarges motion tracker began beeping. "the trackers showing something... but there's no way that many could be here..." sarge said puzzling over the event.

"didn't the pa say that radio chatter gave it false readings?" Hige asked. "yeah. You are probably right." sarge answered. Then the red lights came on.

Then the pa "Attention! Attention! We have confirmed xenomorph presence in the base! Came a worried voice. "well fuck me sideways and call me sally. Shits going down after all." Dillon said grabbing his pulse rifle. "everyone get away from the vents and watch the floors. Bastards are under there to." sarge commanded. They all did as they were told and several minutes went by. "the fucks up with this? You don't think they are joking about this.? Asked Hige. And lowered his gun a little bit.

"... no …" squeaked the sarge as he looked up in utter horror at the ceiling. They all looked up and saw about two hundred xenos all hanging on to the ceiling. Some hanging on to other xenos and not even touching the ceiling at all. "ooohh shit..." spoon said weakly. "boys... whatever you do. Don't make any sudden movements. They might not know we see them. So don't stare back." sarge said quietly. "cant help it man, Those things don't even have eyes but I know they are looking at me. And I cant help but look back." Hige said. They all began to sweat and there heartbeats became heavy. "... sarge. Why do you think they are just sitting there? Somethings wrong." Hige said gazing at them.

"well. I cant really answer that. But they seem to be looking for something. And I think we have it." sarge said. "then why are they just siting there?" spoon asked with a hint of anger. "I cant fucking take it anymore... we have to do something." cooper said. His eyes darting from one of them to the next. "what exactly do you suggest?" spoon asked. When he wasn't given an answer, he took it as a I don't know. Then one of the xenomorphs hissed. They all pointed there guns at it, It was in the middle of the ceiling. It seemed to be examining them one by one, Then resting its gaze on spoon. "alright. Everyone slowly move to the door. And hold your fire." sarge half whispered.

They all slowly walked to the nearest door, not taking there gazes off of the alien terrors above them. Who were staring right back. They were all in front of the door then noticed something odd. "wheres cooper?" asked Hige. They all looked back to see cooper still in the middle of the room, he hadn't taken a single step. His face covered in drops of sweat, and his hands shaking furiously. "cooper..." said the sarge, trying to get his attention. "cooper..." sarge said again slightly louder. Cooper stopped shaking. "... **die!"** cooper yelled and began emptying his ammo into the xenomorphs above him. "**Fuck all of you slimy bastards!**" cooper screamed.

The bullets ripped through the aliens and made their acid blood melted their own body's. They screamed and began jumping around the walls and some were rolling in their blood on the floor. Then a large splash of blood hit coopers face and he fell to the ground, clutching his face while letting out a blood curdling scream. A xenomorph grabbed him and began pulling him to a hole in the floor. a hole in the floor. "cooper!" yelled the sarge and they all ran to help him. Xenomorphs swarmed them while cooper was dragged closer to the hole. All of them fired there guns. The deafening combination of their screams, the guns, the xenomorphs screams. They didn't even hear them.

The only thing they heard was coopers pleading screams of fear. But it seemed the swarm never stopped. Just an endless barrage of killing machines. Spoon sprinted through the onslaught. Dodging every tail, and every claw that was slashed at him. Cooper was just a few feet away from the hole when spoon grabbed his arms. And so in a desperate struggle he tried to free cooper from the grasp of the monster pulling him into the dark abyss. "don't let go! Please don't let go!" cried cooper as he began to slip from spoons hold.

Spoon tightened his grip on coopers hands and pulled as hard as he could. Cooper slowly began to be pulled out of the hole. Then let out a scream, and a xeno tail came out of his mouth. Spoon let go and fell back while coopers lifeless body fell into the darkness of the hole. Spoon began to cry silent tears and a hand gripped his shoulder, He looked up to see the sarge. Spoon could see him talk. But he heard nothing. Everything was drowned out by his screams of pain on the inside.

The sarge pulled him to his feet and shoved him in the direction of the exit. Spoon stumbled and fell to his knees. Then began to run to the door. The others joined him and they ran through the long corridor to the exit. They reached the exit and ran into the jungle. After a while of non stop sprinting, they stopped when they found a small fort. At least that was what it looked like, they didn't really care. Spoon fell to the ground and began crying again. "cooper... what happened to cooper? Asked Hige on the verge of tears as well.

"coopers gone. Hes gone!" yelled spoon. Dillon sat down and took off his hat. "shit... shit..." he muttered. "lads... none of us like whats happened. But that dost change the fact that we need to hold it in until we get out of this." sarge said. Everyone looked at him except spoon. Who just stared at the ground. Sarge shook his shoulder and spoon looked at him, tear stains all over his face. "spoon. Its not your fault he died. So get yourself together. Those things aren't far behind us." sarge told him. "no sarge. It is my fault. I let him go. I could have saved him but I let go..." spoon said. No one said anything. They just walked off in sorrow at their lost comrade.

They all took turns on watch duty. And whenever they weren't on watch they would just sit in thought. Never even looking at each other. When it came spoons turn to watch he just imagined the face of cooper when he died. Then saw something stir in the distance. Looking like a lot of little dots. But slowly getting bigger the more time went by. A thousand little black dots. And spoon knew exactly what they were. But couldn't bring himself to care. Then thinking again of cooper. What would he do in this situation?...

he'd go it alone against all of them With nothing but a knife. That was the one admirable quality of cooper. He would fight as hard as he could even in the darkest hours... And that's exactly what I am going to do..." thought spoon. "boys get ready for a bloodbath! They finally got here!" yelled spoon. They all lined up against the wall. In awe over how many there were. "oh shit. We need to run. We cant survive that..." said Dillon. "hey Dillon. You call yourself a man? Sure we are gonna die. But a man would except the fact hes gonna die. And go out swinging." spoon said. "... very touching spoony but you better worry less about speeches and more about keeping your skin." sarge said. "speaking of which. Here they come." Hige said. They could see the 60 feet away...

50...

40...

30...

20...

10...

… click click. Bang bang. It was all a blur. The gunfire blinded them. And made there ears ring. Dillon was the first to go. "come on bitches! Come get some! Come get some!" Dillon yelled while he fired his gun at a crowd of xenos. He had killed about 30. "bring it! Come on kill me! Come on im here kill me! Kill m- blugh! He never finished his sentence because a xenos tail had impaled his stomach from behind.

Next was Hige. He had lost his mask and as it turned out he had big, puffy brown hair that pointed up.

"come ooonnnnn! He yelled as he punched a xeno. He had run out of ammo and started a fist fight with a xeno. Right hook, body jab, uppercut, left hook, right hook. He did at lighting speed in a blind fury. The xeno had fallen to the ground. "gahh! Dddiiiiiiiiieeeee!!! he yelled. Before he struck the final blow a xeno put its claw through his chest. Hige was still standing and had been saving a grenade he found in the fort. He pulled out the pin. "fuck you you ugly son of a" and the grenade exploded.

Lastly was sarge. "come get the rest of me you bastards!" he yelled firing his pistol. He had lost his left arm and only had his pistol. He killed 1, then 2, then 3, then 4... but sadly never made it to five. The fifth and final one of the swarm was a strange one. It was a light blue instead of black. And tore off his other arm. Sarge well to his knees and looked up to its face. Blood spurted from his mouth and he muttered. "that all you got?" he asked before he fell over dead.

And lets not forget the only survivor of our story. Spoon. He had been heavily wounded and was laying on the ground, helpless against the thing walking to him. It picked him up and looked him over. Then spoon saw its tail. It looked like it opined at the need like a nozzle. And it did. It squirted what looked like xeno blood out of its tail like a doctor would a needle before an injection.

Then stabbing its tail into spoons chest. Spoon was in to much pain and to tired to scream. He felt the tail touch his heart. And the xeno blood spilled onto it. Spoon gasped as fell unconscious. He woke up to a thud. Sounding like something landing on the ground. He felt... great. His wounds had healed. He felt tired though. Then heard something come closer to the barricade.

"one of those things is still here..."he thought and grabbed his pistol and waited till itwas closer. Then jumped up screaming and pointing the gun at, at.... what the hell is that? He saw a big thing in metal armor. Looking at him with... blades that stuck out of his hands. But it was better than a xenomorph. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"hold me..." he said and fell.

Finally finished the fifth chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I lost inspiration and im juggling a lot of things in my life right now. But I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. And again. Kudos to dark destroyer for knowing spoon is based off. Well. Spoon. From dog soldiers. And for giving me a good idea for a story I will try to write. Thanks man. I also want to thank predalienfan. My first reviewer. Brightshadowwalker. Vixen in violet. And death himself. And all of the people who read this. oh and sorry i forgot about charlie. but i didnt want to go back and edit him into the story.


	6. Chapter 6 welcome to hell

Welcome to chapter 6! im gonna keep this short and sweet. As always, thank everyone who reads and reviews. And please be patient with me. Its hard to find time to write these in my busy life. Story ideas are much appreciated. This chapter is from aces point of view. And I apologize for the length. On with the story.

Here I am... uh... on the back of Rambo, oh I mean. Kon. While we walk through a jungle on one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy, With a protagonist named spoon... sounds like a bad action flick. Its weird though... there should be a lot more xenos around here... ace thought staring blankly at the sky.

"hey guys, doesn't it seem odd that we haven't come across one bug this whole time?" asked spoon. Glancing at them. "yeah... maybe they need to regroup after such a big swarm?" asked ace. "i don't know man. Here that might not have even been a big swarm, or maybe they are focusing on another base. Either way I sure as hell ain't complaining." Said spoon.

"yeah neither am I, but its just so weird..." ace said returning his gaze to the sky. "... hold on, your com gear working?" asked spoon. "i lost it along with my squad, besides. Even if we got out a distress signal, I don't think they could pick us up out here.

And I think being with the corps is bad news here. Every time we get near another soldier hell breaks lose. But when Kon comes along everything gets better, don't know about you but im sticking with him as long as I can. We are tight right Kon? " ace asked. "spoon... Better." replied Kon. Obviously he had trouble speaking English. It always sounded like he was dragging out his words.

Aces eyes widened, as did spoons. "what? Iv been with you much longer than he has!" ace said, feeling weird he was having a conversation with an alien, maybe he'd lost a bit of his sanity. Maybe he wasn't really here at all. Maybe this was all a dream. And he was still in hyper sleep on a ship heading off to sahiri... heh... I wish that was a possibility... but I know all of this is real. Unfortunately...' ace thought.

Then ace began to feel his hands go numb, and noticed both Kon and spoon were slowing in pace. Something was wrong, and it wasn't because they were tired. Everything began to get darker, everything became a blur. The world seemed to be spinning, then he was shaken by something. And soon he was on the ground. He saw Kon had fallen along with spoon. He slowly fell out of reality until he was consumed by the darkness of his mind.

He didn't dream... he didn't think... he just spent what seemed like eternity in a coma of darkness. Then through the darkness a light thump echoed through the dark. With it came a small sting. After a few seconds it returned louder and more powerful than before. The pain hurt more and lasted longer than before, and as soon as the last thump faded out another began. The thumps were now heavy pounds that could be compared to war drums. The pain never stopping, The intense pounding was now every half a second. The pain growing with every heavy hit,

until his eyes shot open, as he gasped for breath. Pain surging through him like an electric shock. After his breathing and heart rate calmed, he tasted blood and metal and felt a cloth over his eyes. Meaning he was blindfolded, and noticed he was bound by his hands to a cold metal table. Then a calm voice reached his ears. "welcome private maktavish. I do apologize for the less then friendly welcoming comity we sent to retrieve you... But we don't take terrorists lightly." the voice finished and ace felt the blindfold jerked off his face.

At first the light blinded ace, but his eyes adjusted and saw he was in a pure white room with a large window in a wall that was pitch black. An open metal door right next to it. Above him he saw a bald man, with glasses and a white lab coat standing over him. He had a light frown plastered on his face. "im not a terrorist." said ace. His voice strained and pain filled. "maybe not to the people who captured you. But to everyone else you are wanted for the murder of your squad, and for being an ally of a alien species. Its amazing what you can do with a few marines and a pocket full of money, don't you agree?" asked the doctor with a small smirk.

"you bastard, I am gonna kill you. Ace threatened raising his voice as much as he could. "i would love to stay around and listen to your threats, But I must tend to your friend. He is a marvelous specimen." said the doctor as he walked out of the room. The door closing and locking behind him. Ace tried as hard as he could to move, but every time he tried the immense pain stopped him. All he could do was wait. Wait and hope for his strength to return.'this cant be happening... this cant be happening...' ace thought. But was interrupted by the doors opening. He looked in the doorway to see a man wheel a cart with a sheet over it next to the table he was held to. Ace didn't look at the man, just the sheet. But he didn't want to when the man removed it, showing what the sheet had been hiding.

Ace saw dozens and dozens of knifes, the way the light shined on the blades seemed to give them devilish smiles. Striking fear into aces heart, and slaying his hopes of leaving this place he gazed over the blades, some big, some small, some thick, some thin, curved, spiked, rusty hooks, shiny nails. And other torture devises. He heard the man laugh in a deep, mocking tone. The last thing ace saw was a gloved fist connecting with his face.

And there you have it. Chapter 6. oh and I cant stress this enough. REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE!There's a little button under this that should say. "review story/chapter." click it! … come on click it!


	7. Chapter 7 mutation

Chapter seven. Wow. Thank you to those who read, blah blah, blah. Its short because I want to see if this new part of the story sits well with my readers. Enjoy the chapter.

As ace went under. He was again consumed by the darkness he knew all to well. But then, something strange happened. Ace felt his body take shape in the darkness, something I am sure he would describe as being locked in a dark closet. then began to see colors, many many colors. Slashes of red, blue, green,purple, and many others. began Dancing like fire in the dark shroud that surrounded him. The colors suddenly began to slow, and ace felt a warm sensation inside his body. That grew hotter and hotter as the colors sped up again. He felt his blood literally start to boil, and fell to the ground. The colors all turned to a dark red, Darkening more and more, until it became pitch black. And after a few seconds. A light green exploded in the black. And ace shot up with a jolt. Awakening from the nightmare like coma. Ace looked around, He was back in the white room. Then realized no restraints were on him. Then. Ace looked at his hands. And what he saw would change his life forever.

He stared at his arms. Unwilling and unable to except what he was seeing. His hands clenched into fists. And he began to shake in a mix of fear and anger. "oh, private mactavish. You are awake. Are you happy with the results of the experiment?" asked a voice coming from a speaker in a wall of the room. A moment of silence passed, and the voice came again. "we tried to combine your D.N.A. With the alien. But ran into a few... complications. You see in order to make your D.N.A. Compatible with the aliens. We had to add the D.N.A. Of a animal. A crocodile to be precise." finished the voice. and ace continued to stare at his scaly hands.

REVIEW, THIS, CHAPTER. Just click the button. Tell me your thoughts. And be done with it!

You can review even if you don't have an account!


End file.
